<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 лиц Михаила Коляды by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Icht_Iidi_No_Are</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674196">50 лиц Михаила Коляды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020'>fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icht_Iidi_No_Are/pseuds/Icht_Iidi_No_Are'>Icht_Iidi_No_Are</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banners &amp; Icons, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, ФБ-2020, Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icht_Iidi_No_Are/pseuds/Icht_Iidi_No_Are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Миша Коляда и его непередаваемая мимика.<br/>Misha Kolyada and his unforgettable face expressions.</p><p>50 аватарок</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 лиц Михаила Коляды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="wi">
  <p>


</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>




</p>
  <p>


</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>